


The Great Outdoors

by randomfatkid



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because he's The Duke., Because it's Summer time and they need a vacation, Camping Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, There's a reference to John Wayne too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend and we decided that Clint/Phil needed vacation and seeing that it's summer, why not camping? 
> 
> This is what happened.

Clint had finished loading up the back of the dusty old pickup truck he bought several years ago after joining SHIELD but hardly got to drive with all the camping gear. 

"I don't get this Clint. You bitch about 'roughing' it on missions, now you  _want_  to rough it outdoors?" Phil asks as he brings out the last duffle bag of their clothes. 

Clint smiled at him before answering. "Well yeah. I don't have assholes trying to kill me when we go camping. Plus, there's sex outdoors. Which is always nice." he says, winking at Phil. 

Phil just shakes his head and takes a last look around, making sure he hasn't forgotten anything. "Come on. We're burning daylight." Clint tells him from across the hood of the truck. They climb in and set off upstate. 

It's mid-afternoon before they hit the campground and get settled in. The air is crisper and a lot cleaner than in the city. The sun is shining down and warming their skin as they set up camp. Phil who is the master at almost everything to Clint has trouble setting up the tent. 

Clint stands by and watches Phil fumble with the poles and laughs. "This is funny. You've never camped before, have you?" Clint says, walking over and taking the pole from Phil's hand. He places it inside the slot on the tent, connecting it with the other pole. 

"We never went camping when I was kid. I mean, I went to camp, but it wasn't like this. So no, I've never gone camping." Phil tells him. He hands a pole to Clint who makes quick work of sliding it into the bottom slot of the tent. In a matter of moments, the tent was up and ready to go. 

Phil threw the sleeping bags inside along with the duffle of their clothes. "So now what?" Phil asks. "Now, we go get some kindling to start the fire. And then we'll head down to the lake, see how cold it is." Clint says before cracking open a beer and handing it to Phil. 

He takes the can and swallows some of the cold liquid. With the firewood collected, they make their way down to the lake, small cooler in hand along with some towels. Clint strips off his shirt, exposing his golden skin and tosses it at Phil who is watching him wade into the water. 

"It's not that cold. Put the stuff down and get those pretty little toes wet Coulson." he says. Phil finds a spot for their things and pulls his shirt off, leaving his flip flops behind. Clint lifts his feet up, tossing his flip flops onto the shore and takes Phil by the hand. 

He pulls him close and kisses him gently. "Not too cold, huh?" Clint says softly. 

"Not at all." Phil says, kissing him again, this time a bit rougher, bringing his hands up to Clint's arm and gives him a shove back, watching him fall into the water. 

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Clint shouts. Goosebumps immediately crawl up his skin and Phil is smiling. "I couldn't resist." Phil tells him before wading in a bit deeper and diving into the lake. It's a bit colder in the deeper water, but they quickly get used to it. 

Back at camp, Clint gets the fire going, letting the flames dance high before throwing another log on. Phil is standing next to him, arm wrapped around his waist, letting the fire warm them up after the cold swim. 

"This is nice. I'm starting to understand why you like this, Clint." Phil tells him. 

"And we haven't even gotten to the sex yet!" Clint says, before kissing Phil. 


End file.
